


None Else of Note

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: As You Are, As You Were, As I Want You to Be [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blonde Girls, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Episode: s03e22 Graduation Day Part II, Episode: s04e01 The Freshman, Episode: s05e02 Real Me, Female Characters, Gen, Gender Issues, High School, Identity, Metafiction, POV Female Character, POV Outsider, POV Second Person, References to Shakespeare, Social Commentary, Social Control, Stock Characters, Subtext Becoming Text, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Harmony Kendall, Vampires, civilization, conformity, expendable characters, girls, image, ladies, society, women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 15:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1310632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take a moment to deal with this.  We survived a hell of a battle.  We survived high school.... well some of us did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	None Else of Note

Are you alive? Are you dead? When everyone (who matters) is having their touching moments and glib epiphanies? No one knows. No one checks. It doesn't matter. You're not _in_ the band. The Heroes waltz away in perfect synchronicity and leave the enemy to clear the field of so much carrion. The conceit wears thin and ravels at the edges. Bodies lie scattered in the schoolyard, like bits of paper. Pages torn from a symbol. No more pencils/No more books...

He finds you there. He comes to you. Day is still night and all is fair. A broken dolly, but the eyes still flutter open. Still something there to use. You get the funny damnation. Harmony has minions and ruffles have ridges. He will use you and smite you down and raise you up to use again and we will all have a good laugh at your expense.

No surprise there. You are no one. A stock character. A monster from the primordial depths of the collective unconscious of pop culture. A Blonde Girl, made to suck. You never lived before the sixth grade. You never broke a crayon. You sprang from His head like Athena, fully formed. But without the wisdom. You're a back up bitch, a safety sheep. By turns cunning and vegetative as circumstances require, viscous and accommodating. There is no 'real you'.

So it would seem, and yet, when the call of Judgment is sounded, you are there to answer. They come to you because you have power. These who are better than you, creatures above you, exalted. They need _your_ strength. They need you to lead sheep into battle. And you do. You rise, you stand, you fall, you die. A martyr, a hero; unwept, unsung, uncounted, out of time. 

High School takes you. As it has taken so many. And so you walk the Earth. Hollow. Empty. Making up a face that you no longer see. And where the heart of a child once beat is silence. No one knows. No one checks. Your empty lust, your thirst for blood pass as unnoticed as your intermittent helplessness and comfortable, smiling stupidity. You seem like just another Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> For more information on Canon Compliance, Story Mechanics and Themes, see series description.


End file.
